


Moments Together

by wardencross



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardencross/pseuds/wardencross
Summary: Mostly faint memories, conversations from decades ago. Times to remember, now bringing nostalgia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been doing to help me to get writing scripts like this. And also I love this idea of Reaper76's relationship development being seen over a bunch of little moments, considering how long their history is together. These are going to be very short, and might go through many edits.

CHARACTERS:

 

JACK MORRISON

GABRIEL REYES 

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. U.S. MILITARY BARRACKS - EARLY MORNING

 

Outside it is a bit overcast, but enough light comes in through the windows to not need the lights on. Mostly everyone is still sleeping, today will not be an eventful day.

 

MORRISON, is sitting on his bed, facing REYES, who is sitting on his own bed.

 

MORRISON

Goodmorning.

 

REYES

Yeah.

 

There’s pause, long enough to be a bit awkward, but nothing stifling. 

 

MORRISON

Y’know, I always thought it was weird. That you get up so early. You just, don’t seem like a morning person.

 

REYES

I’m not.

 

MORRISON

Well, you’re awfully good at hiding it.

 

REYES

What? 

 

MORRISON

I mean, you’re pretty consistent. Always serious, calm. It’s reassuring actually.

 

REYES

You’re funny.

 

MORRISON

How so?

 

REYES

You act so sentimental, like we’ve known each other for years.

 

MORRISON

Maybe one day we can count.

 

REYES

There you go again.

 

MORRISON

(laughing) I guess I’m already an old man in my heart.

 

REYES

(smiling) Can’t wait to see your outsides match the insides.


End file.
